Tumorous disease of the large intestine and the precursors thereof are relatively common these days. Flexible endoscopy is usually used for preferably prophylactic examination of this disease. Since the examination has been licensed by now as a screening examination, it significantly contributes to the prevention of and reduction in the mortality in colorectal carcinoma. However, its level of acceptance as a primary diagnostic tool is insufficient due to the discomfort of the patient connected therewith. A noninvasive diagnostic tool for the large intestine would find significantly higher acceptance. Virtual colonography on the basis of CT or MRI data is known in principle and overall offers much more than flexible endoscopy since the intestinal wall thickness, fat lamellae, infiltration depths, perfusion and lymph nodes can also be assessed without restrictions in the same session.
A significant aspect in this case is to enhance the acceptance of the examination, without simultaneously decreasing the sensitivity of examination and increasing the complexity for evaluation purposes.